lusterniafandomcom-20200216-history
Report 1164
Report #1164 Skillset: Starhymn Skill: PrincessFarewell Org: Cantors Status: Completed Mar 2016 Furies' Decision: Solution 1. Problem: Cantors have traditionally focused on damage kills, with our kit aimed at giving damaging afflictions and no passive drains. With the overhaul, this has become much more difficult with the flattening of the damage curve, and unfortunately Starhymn lacks reliable alternative kill routes. As a result, Cantor combat currently relies heavily on the use of aeon via PrincessFarewell, hoping for curing breakdowns or via luck-based exploitation of poor coding through Dramaturgy to halt curing long enough for the damage to stack or a lucky timed insta, but by its very nature this relies on completely shutting down the target. Currently, PrincessFarewell is a 3p high-stanza targetted song which applies stun/aeon/blackout to the target. This report aims to remove the heavy reliance on aeon while providing Starhymn with a similarly powerful effect and kill method which does not completely lock down the target's commands and allows for more skill-based counterplay. (Other suggestions and number tweaks are also welcome!) 0 R: 0 Solution #1: Remove the aeon and stun from princessfarewell. Apply new effect (I suggest Echo as a name) to target for ?10 second duration in which the following abilities will apply (their damage as well as afflict) twice to the target: Starlight, CrusaderCanto, Starchord, ColourSpray (+ColourBurst), RainbowPattern, Warrior(Tarot), Pratfall(Dramaturgy), ?AvengingAngel. If AvengingAngel is on target, this will also apply to JustChorale. This echo effect will cure by itself at the end of the duration, and should not be removed through other means. Each application could be bard specific if it is felt this scales too much in groups (i.e. 'echoed by ', where each cantor has to cast their own for their attacks to be echoed). Addit: potentially a ?12s window rather than 10s would be easier to utilise assuming the need for at least one blanknote in the middle, and the casting eq cost. 0 R: 0 Solution #2: Remove the aeon and stun. Apply new effect to target, lasting 10 seconds. The following abilities (Starchord, DiscordantChord, CrusaderCanto - consider inclusion of Colourburst/Spray, Rainbowpattern, Warrior, Pratfall) when cast on the target are stored and applied simultaneously when the effect ends - this could potentially also function whereby the casted abilities hover on the caster (i.e. target has to be in room at the end for it to land). This should not be able to be renewed before effect expires. Alternatively, rather than the attacks themselves being deferred, have any health change incurred during this period be held in abeyance until resolution of the effect instead (much like Athletics Numb functions). Addit: potentially a ?12s window rather than 10s would be easier to utilise assuming the need for at least one blanknote in the middle, and the casting eq cost. 0 R: 0 Solution #3: Remove the aeon and stun. Apply new effect to target for 10 seconds, where all changes to health are boosted by 100%. Note however that this would also affect the target's gaining of health as well as losses. Player Comments: ---on 3/9 @ 11:42 writes: Some opening thoughts, is that one, I very much agree with removing aeon and stun, but that's more of a personal bias - but still, I very much agree with the premise of the problem statement about it being a complete lockdown reliant mechanic. I would also like to note that I'm not familiar enough with all of the bard attacks (especially illusion/glamours) to know if the replacement effect of solution 1 will be too overpowered or too little. If, in the case that there exists a specific combination of attacks that will guarantee a kill when double- stacked like that, then the skill effectively becomes an unconditional instantkill by any cantor who figures it out. If there is no such combination, there's the risk the 10s effect of princessfarwell simply become inconsequential, and the skill becomes nerfed to negligible effect. Solution 2 and 3 will face the group-problem. There becomes a threshold number of participants where using it is effectively an instakill, and where if you don't meet that threshold, it simply does not do enough damage to be of any use at all, and you have effectively deleted princessfarewell. ---on 3/9 @ 11:42 writes: Based on the concept, solution 1 will probably be the most viable, but some suggestions you may want to consider will be to single out and focus on a few other abilities specifically to boost, instead of the blanket "everything in music and illusions". For example, single out two or three song effects (some passive, some active) that do afflictions, and have the princessfarewell effect give them a certain boost when they are done under princessfarewell. In addition, you can then give princessfarewell additional effects if the target already has those afflictions pre-existing on them when princessfarewell is performed on them again. This creates a situation where princessfarewell boosts abilities, that then feed back into a second princessfarewell, turning it into a snowball-cum-execute ability. But because you have it tightly controlled by specifying which effects to use, you can then balance it by tweaking those effects when imbalances become apparent. ---on 3/10 @ 19:21 writes: I think solution 3 is a little much in groups unless it's limited to just the specific bards damage attacks. I'm ok with Sol 1 or Sol 2 really. I think Sol 1 solves the problem statement a bit better. Some clarification on Sol 2 would be nice. Would the damage from aurics (from dchord for instance) be part of that deal? Would it still stun? ---on 3/11 @ 02:03 writes: Thank you for the comments. With regards to Solution 2, I was leaning towards having just the health damage portion (i.e. the magic damage portion and not the auric drain part) be affected by this. The stun wouldn't be affected or boosted by this ability. Likewise if the Alternate Sol 2 was implementedd, then the stun would occur on the dchord cast while the magic damage would occur at the end. I tried to avoid boosting or affecting minorsixth auric drains with this, as I felt a kill method revolving around that was more the domain of Shadowbeat and Minstrelry and they should retain their bonuses in this regard. ---on 3/12 @ 13:20 writes: Solution 2 seems to be inclined to chemantics playstyle which is probably alright but still a damage route but Solution 1 looks more interesting as the skills you mentioned there are mostly affs except CrusaderCanto which then would turn it into mostly an affliction route, similar to Princess Farewell, which hopefully gives you enough afflictions to pursue a damage kill. If that is viable for you (I think the affs are chosen randomly from a list too?) I'll support the change but I'm quite doubtful that would be enough. Might need something that increases damage with affs might be needed or affs scaling with deathsong time or something else. But I am fine with Solution 1. ---on 3/13 @ 03:24 writes: I am more inclined towards solution 2. Solution 1 is just as fine. Solution 3 seems the simplest and most straightforward ---on 3/13 @ 04:58 writes: Solution 3 is probably too powerful. I like Solution 1 the most. ---on 3/13 @ 20:30 writes: Solution 1 sounds interesting, but it's difficult to tell right now whether or not it will be a suitable replacement to aeon + stun and truly solve the problem statement. If we do go that route, my preference is to keep it bard specific. Solution 2 sounds like you want to time a big burst toward the end rather than battle against active curing, and I think that this has potential though we might have to evaluate if you can build sufficient damage for the final burst for this to be worth it. If you fail to kill them, I imagine you're nearly back to square one once healing kicks in. I am not a fan of solution 3, and would rather we didn't go that route. ---on 3/13 @ 20:30 writes: Also, with these solutions, is the blackout being retained? ---on 3/13 @ 23:50 writes: Solution 2 ---on 3/14 @ 01:50 writes: Intention is to retain blackout for these solutions. ---on 3/14 @ 03:10 writes: I can get behind 2. 3 only works in 1v1s, in groups with sap and aeon, it would be way over the top. ---on 3/14 @ 03:38 writes: I support the new (current) solution 2, that has the caveat of it "hovering" around the cantor (so that target has to be in the room at the end of the duration for it to land). One possible concern is that the kill strategy of this solution, if done properly, is basically a slightly cheaper version of dsong without the weaknesses of a channeled instakill that is stopped by deafness - traded off for the fact that this is not a 100% kill and requires much more active effort (target needs to be set up with aurics for the dchord+starchord+canto damage to reach instant-death levels). Whether this is acceptable... well, it'll be something new, I guess? ---on 3/14 @ 11:52 writes: Actually, on second thoughts, let's nix the hovering thing. Let's not make it a run-or-die thing, and instead keep the ability on evaluation, and tweak it by adding power costs or lowering damage or adding some other restriction later, if it is too powerful without adding a run-or-die kind of interaction to it. ---on 3/22 @ 10:05 writes: I definitely think solution 3 is too strong even though it's paired with a fairly dramatic downside. Both solution 1 and 2 seem fine by me although I imagine in either case some further tweaks will be needed. ---on 3/30 @ 06:05 writes: I am very late to the party on most of these reports, and by tomorrow this report will be submitted, I will just note that my personal belief is that most Bards active power song, like PrincessFarewell or CrowCaw, are too strong and too easy to spam over and over till it works. I think in general, almost all of these songs should be looked at (QueensLament recently had a report as well, I can't speak too its viability)